


Mother Dear

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [33]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't mess with Kayla, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jax needs a hug, Kayla is protective, Vatari is insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Jax recieves an unwelcomed guest.





	Mother Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Kayla and Rhys belong to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!

Jax sighed as he slipped away from the camp and made his way towards the nearby river and huddled in his jacket a bit as he made his way, he just need time to think -- to be alone without the medics checking on him, or Jaster and Cedric questioning him, or Kayla.

“Finally!” Jax tensed as he heard the feminine voice speak, it carried a light Kuati accent and sounded almost bored. “I’ve been waiting to get you alone.”.

“What are you doing here, Vatari?” Jax snapped back as he turned to face the owner to find the woman leaning against a tree and actually smiling at him fondly which caused him to take a step back and go for one of the knives he had swiped from Tani.

“I’d watch the tone if I were you, I am still your mother.” Vatari warned darkly which caused her son to glare at her resentfully and backed up a couple steps to give him a bit of a chance. Jax knew he was outmatched if she choose to attack.

Vatari let out a hum as she pushed herself off the tree and walked over towards him. “Stay away from me.” Jax snapped as she grabbed his wrist and twisted it, causing him to drop the knife as she gently brushed her free fingers against the bandages. “Get away!”.

“Conrad wasn’t joking when he said Tor did a number on you.” Vatari remarked as she smiled at him. “Does it hurt?”.

He knew she was there, he had seen her there so she would know. “What do you want, Vatari?”.

“Can’t I check on my baby?”.

“Sure, Pre’s with Tor, isn’t he?” Jax snipped back as he shoved her hand away.

“Fine, my special one.” Vatari corrected with an eye roll.

Jax was about to answer when he heard a snarl from within the shadows of the trees and a pair of bright blue eyes shining from within which caused his mother to let out an annoyed sigh and turn her head slightly towards the new arrival.

“Kayla, dear, how many times must I tell you that nobody understands you when you snarl like that?” Vatari asked as she turned to look at Kayla and kept a firm grip on Jax’s wrist.

“Let him go, right now.” Kayla snarled in response which caused Vatari to look down at Jax who glared right back at her then at Kayla and shoved Jax towards Kayla. “Jax.”.

Without much encouragement or words, Jax bolted away from his mother to join Kayla and partially hide behind her. “You know, Kayla, it’s your fault this happened.” Vatari leaned forward a bit to give Kayla a unimpressed look. “You filled his heads up with such ridiculous ideas and lies, then you left him all alone. He ended up getting to bold with his father, thus he had to be punished.”.

“No, that was you and Vizsla!” Kayla snapped back as she glared the older woman who raised an eyebrow at her. “You call this ‘punishment’? This was torture! Jax is your son! Doesn’t that mean anything to you?!”.

“Why do you think I’m here?” Vatari asked as she moved towards the pair, which caused Kayla to shove Jax behind her completely. “Enough pretending to be a True, Jax. They’ll never accept you, it’s time to come home. Quit acting like a child.”.

“You never did love me, did you?” Jax asked as his voice cracked at the thought of going home, memories bubbling up from what his father had done. _No! No! Not home! That was never home! Kayla’s home! Clan Rau is home! Not Clan Vizsla!_

“Of course I lov ---” Vatari began to say.

“Stop lying! You want me to go back there! I don’t want to go back!” Jax snapped as he huddled against Kayla who snarled. He wasn’t going back there!

“He’s staying here with me. Death Watch is done turning us into monsters.” Kayla told her which was emphasised by a blaster bolt flying only centimeters from Vatari’s head.

“And you’ve overstayed your welcome, Lok.” Another voice spoke, this one carrying a cultured accent and far more commanding. “You know the rules about Rau wards.”.

Vatari rolled her eyes again. “Sarna, we both know you won’t hurt me. A little aruetii like you really shouldn’t play with blasters.” Vatari winced as the next shot came a little too close for comfort. “Now, now, is that any way to greet an old friend?”.

Without warning, Kayla marched forward and slugged Vatari straight in the face which caused the very audible crack of her nose being broken and for Vatari to stumble back. “Y’ ‘tle b’tch!” Vatari snarled as he moved to tackle Kayla and ignoring the blood.

“Rhys! Make yourself useful!” Sarna snapped as she moved to pull Jax away from the conflict and shoved him towards Rhys before turning her attention back the two other women.

Kayla dodged away from Vatari and stuck her foot out to trip the older assassin who fell against the tree. “You’re one to talk! I know you stood by and watched!” Kayla said as she aimed a kick at Vatari.

“Kayla, back off. Right now.” Sarna ordered as she leveled her blaster on Vatari while Kayla complied reluctantly . “As for you, go back to your precious master and tell him that if he so much as even blink in the direction of any ex-Death Watch warriors, he’ll have all of Clan Rau on him faster than a pack of dire cats on a dying prey.”.

“L’k ‘ll ‘o ‘at.” Vatari snapped back as she stood to stalk towards Sarna who scowled and held her ground, and glared at Vatari. “‘Ave no ‘dea why Conrad sw’ped ‘ou! A w’ak l’ttle pr’in’c’ss!”.

Jax tensed as he saw the look on Kayla’s face, he knew that look and winced as his mother screamed out in pain as Kayla bolted forward and tackled Vatari, biting down hard in a weak point on Vatari’s shoulder, between the armor plates that were there.

Jax felt Rhys tense a bit behind him and sensed both the shock and horror that came from the big idiot. “That’s why you don’t threaten what Kayla considers hers.” Jax said weakly as he watched the scene before them in shock, trying to block out Vatari’s pain.

“I will not repeat myself nor will I show the same tolerance as my husband. Leave.” Sarna ordered again as she kept her composure while Kayla stood and glared down at the assassin while wiping at her mouth. “Or I will let Kayla do as she wishes to you.”.

“F’ne, ‘ou c’n k’p h’m.” Vatari bit out as as she stood and glared at the pair before hateful blue eyes settled on him, Jax felt tears brim his good eye as his mother stared at him for a moment before her attention drifted back to the two women. “K’p ‘em o’tta Dea’ Watch buss’ness.”.

“Tick, tock.” Sarna stated coldly and gestured towards the injured shoulder, and slipped into a very mocking tone . “You may want to get that checked out, dear. I’ve heard Cathars have a rather nasty bite to them. It would be very unfortunate if you’re left partially paralyzed in that arm.”.”.

Vatari scowled as she backed up into the darkness.

* * *

 

Rhys watched as Kayla slowly turned her attention to the pair of shocked teens which sent a chill up Rhys’s spine as her feline eyes narrowed on Jax. “What did I tell you about wandering off, Jax?” Kayla demanded as she walked over to the poor kid, which caused him to stare at her. “Well?”.

“I’m sorry.” Jax muttered as he looked down and kicked the ground. “I...I j-just wanted time to think. Too much noise.”.

“Then you could’ve asked me or found Myles.” Kayla said as Jax hiccuped which caused Kayla’s glare to soften a bit as then walked over and slipped her hand under Jax’s chin, and tilted his head up to look at her  
.  
Hey, none that now. You’re safe, _vod’ika.”._

“M-Mama, she……”.

“That bitch lost the right to be your mother after she stood by the first time.” Kayla corrected sternly as she brushed some of the tears away. “Next time, just come find me instead of wandering off, okay? You trust me don’t you?”.

Jax gave an eager nod before he hugged her, catching Kayla off guard which caused her to pet his hair affectionately. “W-What did I do wrong, Kayla?” Jax cried when caused Kayla to sigh and hug her adopted brother a bit more tightly.

“Nothing.” Rhys found himself saying before Kayla could say anything while he had recalled when they had found the kid and his behavior afterwards. He might’ve been Tor Vizsla’s son, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a victim too, everybody had known the story of Mandalore the Forsaken and it was sickening to know Vizsla had tried to turn his own kid into some dar’jetii.  
Kayla eyed him warily as she let Jax go and stood back to her full height and gently pushed Jax behind her.

Sarna scowled at where Lok had disappeared before turning her attention to the teens. “We’re going back to the camp now, before that tramp comes back with reinforcements.” Sarna said as she slipped her blaster back into her holster and joined the group. “Kayla, take the lead.”.

Kayla nod slightly as she pushed past Rhys with Jax following behind like a little kitten while Rhys fell in step next to the Clan Rau matriarch. “I can’t believe Kayla actually bit Lok.” Rhys remarked in slight horror over the shared com system with Sarna.

“Considering her upbringing and what her Near-Human nature is, I’m surprised she didn’t do it sooner.” Sarna respond as they watched Kayla turn slightly to check on her shadow. “Cathar are naturally protective of their clans, Rhys, even more so with cubs. Not all of Death Watch are psychotic dar’manda, some are victims just like we are.”.

“I should really apologize, shouldn’t I?”.

“You should.” Sarna stated thoughtfully as she tapped the side of helmet. “And I need to speak to Myles when we get back.”.

Rhys reached forward on instinct as Jax to grab the kid’s collar when Jax tripped on something and pulled him back to his balance. “Watch your feet, Jax.” Rhys warned.

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks, farmboy.” Jax snipped back then paused as Kayla snickered.

Oh, so the kid did have an attitude then!

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enojyed this!


End file.
